1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel comprising a rotary member supported by a reel body and rotatable to take up a fishing line, and a transmission gear mechanism for transmitting drive to the rotary member in a direction for taking up the fishing line. More particularly, the invention relates to the technique of preventing rotation of the rotary member in a direction for feeding out the fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the conventional two-bearing reels as structured above is provided with a one-way clutch having a ratchet wheel or the like mounted on a handle shaft connected to a handle for taking up the fishing line. A tensile force applied to the fishing line produces a power to rotate the rotary member (spool) in the direction for feeding out the fishing line, which power is in turn transmitted to the handle shaft through the transmission gear mechanism. As a result, the one-way clutch prevents rotation of the rotary member.
With such a reel, rotation of the rotary member in the line feeding direction is prevented through the transmission gear mechanism, which tends to mar the transmission mechanism, e.g. when a fish gives a strong pull at the end of the filing line or the angler pulls the line with a great force and applies the great force to the transmission mechanism as well.